


Dead Man's Wonderland Blue Jay X Red Robin

by Arixphes



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Battle, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Puppets, Sex, Sexual Content, blood power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue Jay, a young woman sent to prison for the murder of her husband and children, lost everything in a mere moment. Her life on death row led her to being a part of Carnival Corpse, where she fought the ranks to try and gain her freedom.</p><p>A man with a similar story, Red Robin, also on death row of murdering his mother and sister has a similar goal. With nothing to lose  and guilt in his heart knowing that even though he never killed his family, he was responsible for the death of his best friend. Someone he cared for and loved more than ever. That love had led to her suicide. </p><p>With heavy hearts these two meet in Carnival Corpse. The last five years of their lives bringing them together in a way that no one in the arena or the prison would ever thought imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man's Wonderland Blue Jay X Red Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I never actually finished Deadman's Wonderland. But I wrote this story for my real life best friend since he loves the series. The characters are of course both him and myself placed into the situation of death row in the anime. If anything is not consistent with the show, this is why. If my blood power doesn't seem original well its because I stopped after episode 7 :P. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

"Welcome to today's Carnival Corpse…" the announcer bellowed through the entire Prison. "Today's pairing will be Blue Jay and Red Robin..." 

Saphire looked up from her seat. She had lost track of time being in this place, a place she didn't belong. Her black hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back, purple highlights peeking through. Copper brown eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep. She was fed but she wasn't well, her caramel coloured skin was dulled, proving this. This place was slowly chipping away at her sanity, her very existence. They had dressed her like a doll, frilly baby blue dress with ribbons all over. A small black top hat with a baby-blue ribbon around the rim, set into the right side of her head on a black headband. Matching short boots were on her feet as black socks climbed up her thighs to a tight bow to keep them up. She… was Blue Jay, a play on her real name and a reason to doll her up in such clothing she once loved. 

"Red Robin will block my path to freedom, to my innocence. I won't let him stop me."

"Let's go lovely," one of the guards joked and led her out into the caged arena. She couldn't resist, knowing the only way out was this way. She waited in the dark corner for her opponent to be revealed.

Red Robin, James, had a similar thought in his mind. He didn't belong in prison, fully blameless of the crimes he had been accused. The collar around his neck indicating he was at deaths door, and anything he could do to stop it, he would do. His dark hair was hidden beneath a dark blue beanie, his brown eyes passionate with his goal, skin of creamed coffee wrinkled as he grinned awaiting his prey. He wore black jeans and a white shirt. Why they made him wear a white shirt when they would be getting all bloodied was beyond him. He would end up taking it off either way. The door opened and he saw the silhouette of a person in a flared dress…

"NO!" he yelled looking up at the speakers that were announcing the fight, "A girl? You want me to fight a little girl!?" Further shame struck him as she stepped into the light and from the light blue of her shoes up to the top of her head he saw that it wasn't just a little girl, "You…" This was a grown woman no doubt with the innocent eyes of a child. What was this little Lolita girl doing here? He looked closer and recognized her, "Saphy?!" he hadn't seen her in five years but it was definitely her. Saphire was Blue Jay…

She heard the nick name no one had used in half a decade. The voice of her best friend, the last person she had seen before her world had changed into Deadman's wonderland. She had been a puppet for so long, she had forgotten she had once had, a friend, a family and people who loved her. "James…." she said softly, "JayJay…" worry spread through her core. She would have to fight her long lost love and friend. She saw the lit up collar around his neck, indicating he too was on death row. She put her hand on the scarf concealing her own and she heard his gasp as she pulled it gently dropping the baby blue material to the floor.

"I thought you were dead," his soothing voice gave her chills but he was serious, "They said… They said you'd died five years ago, I…" he was squeezing away the memories and pain, "I saw them burn you and the children, I mourned for you…"

"I'm as good as dead now, aren't I?" she responded with a sweet smile. She was nowhere near psychotic but she was indeed desperate, "You were lied to. I've been here this entire time, rotting away in feeble attempts to buy my freedom and prove my innocence…"

He stepped closer to her, taking long strides until he was two feet from her. Her face was sickly, though she had been made up and looked adorable like a brown skinned doll. Her lips painted a deep red, her eyes wide with black eyeliner and mascara. "What have they done to you…" he reached to touch her face, a moment of weakness where he remembered how much he'd cared for the person she once was. He felt a sharp sting on his hand. "Argh." he cried.

"I.." she sobbed, "I'm sorry," her palm was held up as she showed him the small bubble of blood that floated above. His eyes focused on his own fingers which had started moving on their own, wiggling a bit before moving in front of him, as if it was on a string. "I don't have much choice…"

"And it looks like Blue Jay has already laced her first string around her new toy…" the voice boomed and the pair could hear the cheers from the crowd. Laughter from others. James looked at her face, her soft features and wide eyes filled with fear and apprehension. 

"I have him distracted… yet," She thought, "I can't hurt James, I don't want him to die like everyone else." She threw another needle thin string of blood and pierced his other hand, causing her to have control over both of the limbs. 

"Saphire..." He stared at her with glossed over eyes, "I... I understand." He shut his eyes, forcing away the tears, the emotions, the shock of knowing she lived all these years and thinking he was at fault for her passing.

She pulled her hand up bringing his arms down to his sides. "I have full control of your arms..." She said softly, "I am a puppet master dressed as a doll..." She started twirling the blood strand around her wrist, causing him to be pulled closer to her, "There is truly no escape from this." She half smiled but her the copper hues of her eyes were solemn. "But you are..." She spoke slowly and clearly as if she sang a lullaby to him, "Forever my best friend, forever my love, and man of my heart..." 

With that she opened her left hand and more invisible strands shot out of her palms, entangling his waist. James didn't struggle, he feared hurting her but the utter confusion he was facing was tearing him apart. He didn't care that he was being dragged closer and closer to his waiting opponent. "What happened to you Saphire?!" He called, the wet sting wouldn't stop piercing his wall of anger. "If you're going to kill me at least let me have peace knowing I wasn't the one that destroyed you..."

Her face softened, she looked like a china doll, her skin was so smooth. "I would..." Her voice cracked, "I would never kill you James."

"The Blue Jay, also known as the Lolita Puppeteer Saphire, has taken Red Robin James and his bringing him closer. What fate will fall upon this young man?!"

"You found me didn't you?" She recalled, stepping to the right and looking at his face. That face, she thought, all I've thought about was that face. "When you found me blood soaked and the children all dead...."

"But you didn't do that. You would never have the heart to kill anyone let alone your own child." James relaxed his body so the needles wouldn't sting, "You were cradling them, wishing them back to life in madness..."

"I could never bring them back." She sighed, keeping her eyes focused in him, the sheen of blood from her marionette strings moving up and down as they swayed in the bright light, "We... I..." She remembered what had happened after. The moment they shared before she had been carted off to a psychiatric ward. "I got to show you how much I loved you one more time."

"They said you'd killed yourself in the hospital." James admitted, "I saw your body. I thought it was my fault. I thought I had done something to drive you further into despair by showing you how much I cared."

"James..." Unsure of what to do, she hesitated and he did the only thing he could think of. He allowed his body to fall back and he felt his head hit the ground hard, the cold wetness of her blood splattering on his torso. Then a thud hit his stomach as her cranium winded him a little. Her headband rolled over to his right side. He moved his hand, he was in control once more. He grabbed the headband with his right hand and her waist with his left. She let out a slight yelp as he sat up bringing her to him so her face was mere inches from his. She had blood all over her hands, and her dress. Her eyes were wide and the shimmer of tears glazed the outer corners. He placed the headband on her head and allowed his hand to slide down her right cheek.

"What a turn of events! Red Robin has managed to snap the strings of his opponent and now has control of his body once more." 

"Saphire, you're still beautiful." He couldn't help but smile remembering holding her tightly. He brought his hand to her lips and wiped away the crimson from them, "No lipstick..." He whispered, "So much better without it...." She looked down as she nodded in agreement, "Pretty Saphy...." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly, hoping she would remember, "Don't be afraid," he soothed, "We're together, we'll get out."

Her mind was reeling. She had been without human affection since that night. Though she had been abused and assaulted while in prison, no one had shown her any loving care. "James....My Robin..." She couldn't think straight, she grabbed his belt buckle and yanked, the force snapping the leather and sending it out into the surrounding field. Her heart pounded as she pulled on his pants, sliding down easy due to his small waist. His boxers were plaid, several shades of grey with a hint of blue stripes running through them. 

His brown eyes were wide with shock as he tried to control what was going on in his head. They were still being watched all over the world. James winced as the soft skin of her fingers brushed his cock, throbbing ever since he'd laid eyes on her. He wanted to explode from just her touch. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep from releasing. A supple palm encircled the shaft before pulling his chocolate coloured cock out. The slight chill didn't bother him with her warmth around him. She started to rub up and down on the shaft, and a soft moan passed through his lips. "JayJay," her voice pitch sweetly sung, "I need to..." She felt moistness between her legs, sanity leaving her and sheer desire remaining. Wordlessly she shifted so she kneeled between his legs, her hands never having moved, her innocent face moving down to his thighs and his throbbing manhood between. "You're so hard," she revelled, "God. Just like I remember... Just as I dreamed." Saphire inhaled the musk emanating from his body. It felt like a drug passing through her core and deep into her loins, creating a want, a need like no other. "Jay's sweet, delicious chocolate pocky..." 

"Saphire..." James' eyes softened, "I..." Before he could utter another word he felt her pursed lips on the fleshy head of his cock, the the slight moisture from inside of her mouth, to her tongue sliding down the lower part. He cried out as he felt the head of his cock reach the back of her throat, all tight and succulent. He could never forget the feel of her lips, her tongue, the sweet way she'd pleasure him in a way no one could replicate. She pulled her cheeks in to suck gently on his cock, his moans increased in intensity. It had been too long since anyone had given him what she could. Instinctly his hands went to run through her lovely black and violet hair, his fingers tangling between the strands. His palm resting on her skull. He pulled her to him, forcing himself deeper into her mouth, her tongue lapping at the shaft as he did so. She moaned softly as she felt the delectable saltiness of pre-cum fall down her throat. She'd missed this so much. James pulled her head up and she watched him with wide eyes veering upward, with his cock hanging out of her mouth. Her face was hungry, dying for more, Saphire's starvation for affection and utter love for pleasing James was causing drool to seep out of her lips and down the shaft. She started to slide back down but he still held her head, wanting to still see her eyes. "Keep watching me...." He said lovingly, as his palms forced pressure down so he could instantly feel the back of her tight throat. Under his control she moved her head up and down quickly, his eyes closing, his mouth agape as he continued to exhale in enjoyment.

"Blue Jay and Red Robin seem to have started something other than fighting... Is this allowed?" The announcer asked, "She's giving him oral... Can she really do that?" The voice whispered. There were gasps from the crowd among other cries and noises.

Saphire's eyes were locked on James'. Her gaze begged for him to cum. She wanted so much to have him inside. She could feel her panties moisten at the sheer thought. Her movements suddenly became quicker and more intense as she held his cock deep in her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore.

She sucked in pulling off and coming back to his lips. Her blue skirt pulled up, she guided his hands to her thighs so he could grab her bottom. His fingers gripped tightly to her as he found his way between her legs and felt how moist her panties were. "How... Inviting." He said somewhat nervously, "You're ready for me aren't you Blue Jay Saphire?" Her brown skin darkened to a milk chocolate with a hint of strawberry with embarrassment. 

"Yes Robin...." She mewed softly, "Won't you stick your hard cock inside me JayJay?"

He stroked her lovely hair, smiling at how innocent she looked though she was obviously the more experienced of the two, "You sure....?" He whispered voice trailing, he kissed her lips and squeezed her ass, pushing against her, "Maybe you're just..." He held her lower lip between his own for a moment, inhaling, loving the scent of her, "... Teasing me...."

She blushed harder, pressing her lips to him hard and kissing him passionately. She shook her head as she pulled away, wiping a few stray tears. "Never .... Never again..." With that she pulled her powder blue cotton panties aside, revealing her how wet she truly was. She grabbed his cock and moved so she could rub it against the succulent lips of her pussy. He moaned slightly feeling her manipulate it over her clit, causing it to tremble ever so slightly. 

He couldn't wait any longer. Wincing he held her waist, as he pushed her down slowly onto his cock. Her supple walls pulsed around his shaft, tightening and releasing rhythmically. They shifted so she sat on his waist, forcing more inside her. "Ah!" She cried, "You're cock is so big... Just like I remember..." Saphire's hands went around his back, pulling his body close, crushing his chest to hers. Feeling her large soft breasts against him, his excitement rose. She started rocking back and forth on his cock, forcing it onto her g-spot, rubbing it teasingly. His hands reached up to squeeze her over the bodice of her dress. "I..." Her face flushed enjoying his hands on her. He pulled her left breast out of the dress and his lips went to her neck, nuzzling and kissing softly as his thumb and forefinger fondled her dark erect nipple. He pinched it slightly to make her scream his name and she clamped down on his shoulder, "I love that...." She closed her eyes and her lips sucked on his flesh lovingly. "Oh... James..." His lips painting small trails of kisses down her neck as she rode him, brushing her already tense clit over him. 

He pushed his palm forward crushing her breast and he squeezed the flesh with his fingers. More moans dripped from her mouth.. Those lips... That were nibbling up his neck and lovingly to his face. She clenched her pussy on his cock and he couldn't help but call out to her.

"Saphy...." She braced against him, her heart beating fast, "I'm going to." She pressed her lips to him to drown out the words, as they moaned together, writhing and twisting. Their lips mashing together in desperation. The build up too great she thrust forward and his hands swiftly grabbed her waist, throwing her down on all fours so he could slide his cock, soaked and dripping with her clear and white juices deep inside her pussy. 

Saphire groaned as he guided her forward and slammed her back against him her ass shaking with every push. "Oh god... Its so big, Jay's big cock filling my little hole..." She was screaming for more as he pulled out rubbing his cock against her caramel coloured ass, "I'm cumming...". Her hands reached beneath her to rub her clit as she felt her pussy tense up and her clit throb. While James bit his lower lip with a grunt spurts of white painting her big round bottom with cum. He rubbed against her ass more, spraying more over her caramel flesh. Her screams intensifying in a gratification she hadn't felt in years. "Jay..." She began to whimper.

"Saphy..." His eyes softened as he pulled her so she turned over, the white mess dripping onto her thighs, the skirt of her dress and her socks. "I'm glad you're alive." He held her close, her body trembling against his. She smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm glad you'll be safe..." She kissed him sweetly, and her lids started to fall, heavily over her firelight eyes, their flame beginning to extinguish. She was very still, her breathing shallow. It wasn't until he felt the warmth of the flowing crimson river that had formed a puddle beneath the two that he realized what had happened. She was bleeding to death in his arms and he had no idea what had happened. How she had accomplished this. There were people approaching, tearing him from her. His grip tight around her lifeless body.

"SAPHIRE!" He screamed hoping her soul still lingered, "DAMMIT what did you do!?" They pulled her corpse from his arms and lay her on a stretcher.

Looking at his hands, covered in her blood he wondered what could have possibly happened. He was dragged off back to his cell with confusion plastered onto his face.


End file.
